Walking Together Into Eternity
by tilinelson2
Summary: A romantic way of pass the news for some Phantasy Star fan friends about an important happening in my life.


The prince looked at his pocket watch. Standing at the altar, he started feeling anxious as he waited for the happiest moment of his life. Although he was rather at ease with the idea, still it was impossible to feel a bit of anxiety as the one he was waiting seemed to be late, even if it was just a few minutes. He had lots of reasons to be worried, but he wasn't. He didn't want to ruin that unique experience in his life.

There was no reason to regret. Despite the long and arduous journey, everything seemed to be going well. Since the day he had decided to take a stroll into the shores, it had been an uphill battle for the love of the mysterious girl that suddenly became part of his life. However, it didn't matter how difficult and painful it was to walk the long way from there to where he was because he had overcome all the hardships and they have become only parts of a distant past.

Rhys had fought prejudice inside his own family, who didn't like the idea of him marrying that woman, since she was no Orakian noble. Despite their attempts of vilifying Maia and trying to confuse him either by questioning his feelings for her, or by trying to make him feel attracted for other women, his love only grew. His parents and relatives caused him sadness, and made him feel angry occasionally, but it was part of the past now and he would not hold any grudge against them. Life is so short, and he didn't want to spend a lot of time harvesting anger and sorrow. The best course of action was to listen, forgive and forget.

It was the same with Maia's kidnapping, the lack of support he received for fighting for his love, the hardships and accusations he had to endure. Nothing mattered anymore. All the weariness in his heart after the long and dangerous journey dissipated in the moment he laid his eyes on Maia again. She had all the reasons to have changed her mind about him since she learned the truth about her and her past, but the smile in her face that welcomed him was enough to make Prince Rhys assured that her love was true and eternal.

And now, nothing else mattered. Only three minutes have passed since he had checked the watch the last time, but that would be the last time Rhys would check it that day. Following a small uproar in the entrance of the church, the wedding bells started to ring and the organ began to play the tune he had longed to hear since he had met her. And, in a few moments, Princess Maia, the most beautiful woman in the world, in a stunning wedding dress, came walking down the church corridor, smiling, with tears in her eyes, not looking at anything else other than her fiancé's face during the slow parade to the altar. All the anxiety vanished. He was in heaven when she smiled and she was in heaven when he smiled. Both were smiling at each other, in complete bliss, for the most important moment of their lives.

The ceremony started, but as much as Prince Rhys tried to concentrate on it, he felt as if there was only Maia and him. And he was only waiting for the moment he would be told to kiss his wife. There would be no dragons this time, no sorrow, no despair, no pain. Every time he stole a glance at the princess, she was radiant, her eyes were shining with happiness and love, and it was enough to make his heart rest assured that everything would be all right.

They listened to the priest words attentively, and they deeply touched his heartstrings. Their faiths were different in name, but their beliefs were the same, so he fully embraced her religion. Their pious nature was the base of their relationship. Since the beginning, their devotion to each other, their honesty and commitment to the justice, their generosity, their humbleness were what made love grow to become indestructible.

They exchanged vows and rings. After the Layan wedding rites were complete, the Layan priest declared them married. And the prince's heart was invaded by pure joy. He knew some people were not pleased with his marriage, and some people dear to him even avoided attending the ceremony, because they didn't want him to marry the Layan princess and they didn't want to hear about him after he had betrayed his own people marrying the daughter of their biggest enemy. But it was not important. Maia was his, and he was hers. It was all that mattered. He was also happy to notice that some people he cared about had overcome the prejudice and not only attended the ceremony, but also seemed genuinely happy for him.

After the ceremony, there was a celebration according to Layan customs. Rhys tried to enjoy the party, but his heart was somewhere else. Somewhere else, where there was only Maia and him. Even so, he chatted with the few friends and relatives that attended his marriage, danced with Maia, and did everything the protocol demanded from such occasions. He had all the time in the world. The Layan princess was having the time of her life, and every time he stared at her cyan eyes, he could see deeply in her soul that all that joy, all that happiness, it all existed because of him. All that love inside her heart was meant for him. And he felt the same. Because, of all the women in the world, he would only be happy like that if it was her. If it was his dear Maia, the princess of his childhood dreams, the one his soul longed for since its creation as the one he would walk with into eternity. He was there. She was there. And it was all that mattered.

The party went well, and despite Maia's fear that something bad would happen, everything went smoothly and all the invitees seemed to be content to be there. After a few hours, the party came to an end, and now it was time for Maia and Rhys start their life as a couple. So, they went back home, together, without saying a word. Their souls were so attuned that words were not needed, they would be a mere formality. Silence was more appropriate for the magic moment the couple was living because the love inside his and her heart was more than enough to communicate their feelings to each other.

As their carriage arrived at their new home, Rhys took Maia in his arms and carried her inside their room. The smile on her face was the answer for the meaning of his existence. He had achieved the pinnacle of his life as a man by providing that woman such happiness. And now he was ready for a new existence. Rhys and Maia were to merge in one soul living in two bodies. From them on, they would always be happy, walking together into eternity, bound by true love. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
